<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dewey Finn Turns Into A Werewolf by cabochonedwitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280271">Dewey Finn Turns Into A Werewolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabochonedwitch/pseuds/cabochonedwitch'>cabochonedwitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>School of Rock - Lloyd Webber/Slater/Fellowes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dewey Finn turns into a werewolf, Werewolf, a HARDCORE version and a separate softcore version, idk i wrote this forever ago, two part-er in one kind of?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabochonedwitch/pseuds/cabochonedwitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The description is in the title.<br/>The top half is HARDCORE, the bottom half is softcore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dewey Finn Turns Into A Werewolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for a friend.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A jolt of pain rushed through Dewey's body. His small  frame collapsing to the floor in a heavy heap as he struggled to find the right words to express his agony and fear. He hadn't always been a diligent man or a wise man, but he was passionate, about music and life. However, on this most dangerous of evenings he only longed to combat the bloodlust within him. Doubling over his muscles twitched and spasmed, stretching painfully as if a searing rod were pulling on each fiber. Skin, bone, and muscle shifted and broke entirely against his will while his heart race in his ears, the sound echoing within his mind painfully. A puddle of blood fell from his gaping mouth while it morphed unnaturally into a horrific maw of fangs that gleamed brightly in contrast to the matted, dark fur covering his frame.  In it's last cognizant moment a weak and worried "Run" forced itself out of his terrific and terrifying maw. A final agonizing bawl escaped him, this creature's taking shape as a towering beast, with only the gleam of it's fangs giving it's only semblance to that of any creature you'd ever seen before.</p><p>- - - </p><p>A jolt of rushed through Dewey's body. How had he forgotten the time? Or forgotten the days? He knew better than to let his secret slip and yet like he fool he is, there was no where to hide. Ducking behind a tree he wrapped his arms around his body, trying to suppress the urge within him. Tensing his muscles and locking his feet into the ground he focused as hard as possible to push through his transformation. He only needed to bide enough time to race home and hide for the evening. He couldn't hide from the "POP" that emerged from around him, gaining curious spectators trying to figure out where the loud bubble "pop" had come from. Dewey was no longer his rockin' bodacious self with a body that has stopped traffic (namely because he was passed out drunk in the middle of the road), but he was a plush wolf standing on his hind legs in the middle of a public park. Looking over his body he sighed,<br/>"Not this again..." lazily he meandered toward a puddle, looking himself over. <br/>A broad, bushy head was attached to a plump, handsome belly, his dusty cinnamon coat gleaming in the lamplight, two dazzling hazel eyes glimmered like a bottle of champagne (that he did not steal from that bar in Newark, he just woke up with it), most dazzling of all were his brilliantly sharp pearly whites. Teeth that glistened like a swan against the moon, like a foam spilling from a frothy beer on to the white sands of the beach, teeth that were sharp enough to cut the heart strings of any hottie who turned away from him like the darkness dashes from sunlight... <br/>"OH SHOOT!" <br/>He thought, scrambling around for a pen and paper to write down his bitchin' new lyrics. Alas with paws, his brilliant lyrics would have to wait until morning to be written down.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>